


Giving

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gratuitous Smut, Intimacy, Licking, Love, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Mike Dodds is definitely a giver.





	Giving

Mike loves going down on you.

The noises you make are divine. It starts with whimpers and moans as he kisses the inside of your thighs, his tongue swiping closer to your wet core. He loves the way you sound when he finally touches you, a low cry of relief as he licks all the way up your wetness. The taste of you on his tongue makes him hard, he can feel his cock leaking already as he flicks over your clit in light circles, building you up slowly.

Words aren’t enough to express how much he loves you. He tells you all the time but with oral sex there’s a deeper sense of intimacy. When Mike has you spread out in front of him, he can show you just how much you mean to him.

When your fingers thread in his hair and he hears that hitched breathe he knows that your close. His hands slip underneath your ass, grasping it tightly as he presses you against his mouth, fucking you with his tongue.

Your taste when you come…

Mike can’t ever get enough of it.


End file.
